A Cold Day In Hell
Atlantis Full episode can be found here Despite many issues that need to be resolved with the Olim, primarily their condescending nature and demands to be allowed accest to Atlantis's technology, there has been gains in diplomatic talks. They've agreed to a cultural exchange. Issues on Atlantis are not a huge matter to Kevin Marks and his crew though, and they're looking forward to testing a new mining beam technology as well as studying a star which is likely to go Supernova within 50 years at last scan, Daedalus Along with two other Traveler ships, Kevin Marks takes his crew on a nice pleasant scientific adventure. He's still smarting over his near defeat with the Shade a few months prior, but he's itching for a new fight since both Traveler ships with him have been upgraded with high powered railguns. He isn't expecting anything in the system he's heading to though. When they arrive, the system has changed somewhat from the last long range scan. This planet is quite far from Atlantis and little is known about it. Kevin immedaitely gets a bad feeling and his fears are proven when scans of the asteroid field around the system detect Shade. Not just a few, but alot of Tinmen picking apart the rocks. Kevin needs to give his crew a victory to buck up morale. so he coordinates with the other two Captains and tries to ambush one Shade Tinman. To his surprise, the Tinman seemingly detects teh ambush and simply hyperspaces away before any damage can be done. He's frustrated by his enemy's tactics, and a second attempt using a full weapons barrage proves equally frustrating as the Tinman just runs away. Depressed, Kevin forgets about attacking the Tinmen and simply begins tssting on the mining beams, he talks with Mila whom he's grown to care for and in the midst of it, he comes up with a daring plan. Fratboy Maneuver Kevin's plan is to open a hyperspace window as far from Daedalus as possible inside the hyperspace window the Tinman would create upon running. It's a crazy plan, and few of the crew can really believe it let alone wrapt their heads around it, Despite this, They follow orders and execute the plan. Just as Chuck predicts, the hyperspace window opening inside another one causes a massive release of all the built up subspace energy, The Shade Tinman is destroyed, and Daedalus narrowly escapes from the planet shattering capable attack. The pieces of the Shade Tinman are brought aboard for study. Premature Celebration The crew is ecstatic. They've shown that the Shade are not the invincible forces the Olim tend to consider them. Just as they begin to relax though, Laura Cadman detects an anomaly around the hypergiant star the system orbits. Upon closer examination, they realize that the star is literally surrounded by massive Shade Creatures taht dwarf even hives in size. They seem to unfurl into butterfly like shapes, and are mining the star for its energy. Kevin and the crew watch and realize that the Star is going nova because'' the Shade were mining it. Even more, when the star finally blows, instead of taking out the system, the giant Shade merely absorb the shockwave and begin to glow with all the stored energy. Kevin seesm no way to defeat them, and falls back to Atlantis to report' Katana has also decided at this point to return to her own ship as she's more distracting Kevin from being a good captain, and holdin him back from making kkey friendships among the crew. They exchange personal items in a Traveler cultural tradition, and despite a little melancholy, they're both quite happy with each other. Atlantis When Samantha finds out about the Shade absorbing the star, she's too shocked to remain coherent. the level of energy a class 2 O Type star has is almost beyond her ability to understand. Despite wanting to help, John leaves when Samantha asks for some time along to come to grips with such a frightening prospect. Ferrying Daniel and some supplies to the mainland, John is even more worried when Daniel brushes off the question of what can scare Samantha. He reassures John and later, when he's with Teyla in their small house on the mainland, neither of them notices a small plant Daniel is using to spice up his desk literally move and take a piece of Traveler Chocolate from the table. Notable Quotes Notes *The Daedalus crew is now mostly Travelers. *Chuck and Laura seem to be very friendly. *While the Shade appear to be immune to Energy Weapons, the Particle Cannons do indeed to some damage before they are absorbed. *The "Fratboy" manouever is homage to Babylon 5. *Several Traveler ships have been upgraded with higher caliber railguns *A simple estimate, but an ZPM is a about half the energy of an M Class star, while an O Class star is hundreds if not thousands of times bigger. Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes